The New Age
by CrazyAboutBooks2580
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened with the next generation of the hunger games? I do. This is a story about the children of the rebels and their issues with life. My first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Finn Ky Odair:15  
Maggie Odair:14  
Willow Prim Mellark:14  
Rye Boggs Mellark:12  
Tarris Rory Harthwone:16  
Olivia Hazel Harthwone:12

Willow's story

Chapter 1: Me

Willow's POV

I never thought I would be so different. Sure, I have my mom's scowl and figure, and my dad's smile and popularity. But I never seem to fit in, I'm always odd. Like I'm popular but I'm not good at making friends. The only best friends I have is uncle Finnick's daughter, Maggie or as I like to call her "Mags" and uncle Gale's son, Tarris. And if it weren't for my mom and dad's weird connection with these people, then I would have never been friends with them. Uncle Finnick also has a son, Finn but I just hate him, he thinks he's god's gift to people, walking around, acting stupid and superior, strong and charming. Only the stupidest girls fall in love with him, that must mean that every single girl in Panem must be an idiot. But lately I've not been myself, whenever he makes a joke I find myself giggling and having a habit of twirling my hair when he's around, my heart flutters whenever he's looking at me. Maggie accuses Finn of having a HUGE crush on me. But I don't believe her. Tarris has a younger sister too, Olivia, but my younger brother who is 2 years apart from me, Rye hangs out with her, sometimes I think that there is a small, awkward crush going on around them. I also have a 5 year old sister, Lilly, who is the most adorable, innocent little girl I have ever seen. Anyway, people at school look at me like I'm wearing snake skin or something, like I'm an outcast or a trendsetter. It feels so awkward and uncomfortable. Fortunately, my whole family (Uncle Finnick, Aunt Annie, Aunt Johanna, Uncle Gale, and Grandpa Haymitch, mom, dad +) live in district four . The awkward thing is that we all live in one, huge house. We were gonna live in separate houses in victor's village but noo, my crazy mom and dad had to come up with a crazy idea of building one, huge house. Unfortunately, everybody, except me and Finn agreed.

Chapter 2 Uh oh

"WILLOW PRIM MELLARK! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE, NOW", I wince at my mother's yelling but I rush down right away. "Yes?!", I say innocently. She points to my sister who is covered in flour, smiling like an angel. I burst out laughing. My mom starts to yell again. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?", I start to sweat, "I-I was b-baking with R-Rye and-d R-Rose, F-Finn started to bother me and and eating cake batter and feeding it to R-Rose. I-I got angry and left it Rye. I-I guess he left t-too.", I explain. I see Finn peeking from the door, smirking. I scowl. "What the...", "FINN KY ODAIR YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!", I scream and I chase Finn, he manages to get outside. We run all around town until I find him at a store, buying some water, panting. I catch him and slap him across the face. He just smirks. " I'm gonna ruin your pretty little face you son of a...", Finn interrupts me by lifting me and dragging me who-knows-where "Put me down!", I hiss at him. I notice he is taking me to the beach. I hear ocean waves. Oh snap! "Whatever you say !", he drops me in to the creek. I am cursing words I have never said before at him. But then an idea pops into my head. I smirk.

Chapter 3: The water fight

Yup, this idea is genius. I cup my hand and splash as much water I can on to him. Good thing it's summer. Eventually , I manage to pull him into the water. He and I are grinning, splashing water on to each other, I'm giggling. What had gotten into me? We suddenly stop. His sea green eyes lock on my grey ones. My heart starts to flutter. He puts a lock of my hair behind my ear, he leans in closer, he cups my chin, he is about to do something. Slowly, he tilts his head forward and his lips brush mine. This goes on for around 5 seconds when out of nowhere, Tarris and Maggie pop out of the water. We quickly pull away. Finn walks out of the water and walks away like nothing happened. "What was that?" Tarris and Maggie say in unison, my cheeks go heat up, they go from a rosy pink to a dark red. I shoot them an I'll-explain-later look and go after Finn, I feel confused and happy. That's when I realize that I may like Finn Ky Odair.

Chapter 4:memories

I see Finn walking as if he is angry or ashamed, he is like 500 meters away so I break into a full sprint when it hits me.

Flashback

"Will! Will! Finn likes you, WAKE UP!", Maggie barges into my room at 2:00 a.m, waking me up. Who does that? I guess the Odairs do. "What?!", I hiss, "He likes you!", she teased. I blush and scowl at the same time. "Yeah he has a crush on me like he has a crush on every single girl in Panem!", I hiss, "You'll see you two will be together soon", she beams.

End of flashback

I had no idea I caught up to Finn until I fall and end up on top of him. We stand up and I slap him across the face again. He rubs his cheek with a hurt look on his face. "What the hell was that Finn?", I am so angry and confused. He just ignored me and walks away. We reach home, I change my clothes and go to bed.

In the middle of the night I feel a hand caressing my hair. I open my eyes a bit so I can catch a glimpse of who this person is. I see bronze hair and sun-kissed skin and sea-green eyes. Is it Uncle Finnick? No, it's Finn, I can tell by younger features he has. I would take a chance at a relationship but I am only 14 and he is 15, it is too early for this kind of stuff. I pretend to sleep but when he kisses my cheek my eyes flutter open, he goes wide-eyed and runs out of my room. Don't tell but I kind of liked it.

Chapter 5:

Finn and I avoid contact the next morning, I guess he is regretting his bold actions. "Honey, you've barely touched your food, it's your favourite, bacon, eggs and French toast!", my dad says, he's right but I'm too caught up in what's happening to eat. " I know dad but I'm to worried about school to eat because school starts in two months and I'm just nervous", I lie, arrg! I'm such a bad liar. "Willow it starts in two months not in two days", my dad says patiently. "Ok dad", he smiles and I try to eat. I end up eating four strips of bacon, two pieces of French toast and a mouthful of eggs. It distracts me from yesterday but no matter how hard I try, it just pops into my mind, how should've I react to it? Why did Finn do this? I don't know but I'm really confused, maybe I should talk to Mags or Mom or Tarris, wait, not. Tarris, it would be weird and awkward.

Later in the day I talk to Mags. "Did you see it?", I say "See what?", Maggie asked.

" Did you see what happened in the water yesterday?", I ask "Oh yeah, the mushy stuff and all? Yeah I saw everything.", Maggie says in a rather loud voice. " SHUT UP Maggie! Don't tell anyone", I whisper, "So what do I do?", I ask. "Well, what do you feel about all that mushy stuff?", asked Maggie, "MAGS, THAT'S WHY I CAME TO YOU TO TALK ABOUT!", I say in frustration. "Talk about what?", Finn came into my room with a curious face. "No, seriously Willow, talk about what?", "oh nothing, crushes and undergarments and makeup. That's all!", Maggie says in a calm voice "Ugh!", Finn exclaims and he walks away, I close and lock the door for privacy.

"Well, Will, I guess you need to make a choice!", "Fine Mags, get out, I need to think this over!", I say and Maggie gets out if the room.

That night I couldn't sleep, I accept the fact that I couldn't sleep and went downstairs for some water. There, I see someone, drinking water.

Chapter 6: the talk

Finn's POV

I couldn't sleep, I tossed and turned, wondering what Willow said to Maggie, I know she kind of hates me but to me we are kind of friends. I know that she is gonna pick Tarris but what if I claim her first? Her birthday is coming up and I want to make it special. But to be honest, I've always had a crush on her. It was when I was eleven and she was ten, she was dared to sing with the Mockingjays, they all fell silent when she sang, I immediately realized that I have a crush on her, I try to brush off the feelings but they popped into every thought I had.

Anyway, I accepted the fact that I couldn't sleep and went downstairs for water or hot chocolate. I've only been here for literally five seconds when I see Willow, as beautiful as always.

Willow's POV

I see Finn, sitting there, he looks like he's shocked or happy.

"Couldn't sleep?", he asks, I nod my head , he pats the seat next to him on the love-seat, I sit down but there is no space between us. Not an inch. But for some reason, I like the fact that there is no space between us. He gets up. "Well, I should get going.", he says, but I want him to stay, is it the same thing that is keeping him up? I object before he goes. "No! Finn, stay, please?!", he nods and sits on the love-seat again, I move so my head is in his lap and I'm laying down. I start to doze off but I'm awakened by Finn stroking my hair. He suddenly stops, but I want him to continue, it's so soothing. "Look, Willow, if you don't like me doing all this then I will stop.", he says.

"No, it's not bothering me, I was just shocked that you did that you did that, that's all", I explain

"Ok, one more thing", he says

"What?",

"Do you wanna, uh you know...we have known each other for years and I feel we can try at a relationship, do you ?", he asks.

I'm shocked, but I just say what is in my heart.  
"Ok, sure", I say casually .

He smiles and goes back to stroking my hair, we start to doze off.

Chapter 7: Agreements

We wake up in the morning, it's 7:00 am, everyone else is asleep. I have this anxious, giddy, exciting feeling in me.

"Morning", I mutter.

"Good morning!" Finn beams.

"Wait! Finn! There is some thing I didn't mention!",

He frowns "what is it?", he mutters

" We can't tell anyone!",

He scowls "why can't we tell anyone?", he asks.

"Because we are too young, and my dad would probably lock me in some random place and send you somewhere out of Panem!", I explain.

His expression turns to a smile "Ok!", then he kisses my hand which in interlocked with his.

"Come on! Lets get changed and let's head out!", he exclaims.

I nod my head.

" wait, like on a...",

"Yes, on a date!", he says

I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. But I nod my head and head upstairs as quiet as I can, I see someone coming out of the bathroom, crap, it's mom.

"Good morning dear!", she exclaims, she kisses my forehead.

"Oh, uh hi mom! I'm just heading out alone!", I lie.

"Ok!", she says.

Phew! That was close, but I feel terrible, but I got to go get ready for my date! Oh my! I feel giddy just by thinking about it, a pang of anxiety hits me, I need to dress pretty. I wear a cotton-pink tank dress with a white belt and a white cardigan with a pair of white flats. I'm a Girly-girl and a tomboy but today I'm going girly . I skip makeup but I put on some pink lipgloss and some perfume. I quietly go down when my mom sees me again. Crap!

"Wow, so your heading out, eh?", she says.

I blush, but she winks at me, does she think I'm going out on a date? I guess so. I shake off the thoughts and go down to meet Finn, I mentally gasp, he is wearing blue, white, and orange t-shirt with jeans. He must feel the same way. I grab my phone.

"Ready to go?", he asks.

I blush but I nod my head. My mom comes running down, her mouth is hanging when she sees Finn and I, good thing we are not touching in any way. "Mom, we are going on a double date! I'm going out with his friend and he is going out with mine!", I lie again. She just smiles and pins the Mockingjay pin to my cardigan, she says goodbye. We wait until she is gone to hold hands. We go to my father's new bakery to buy some breakfast. Finn buys a cinnamon bun and I buy a cheese bun, we both buy orange juice. Thankfully, Leo is working there, we tell him to not tell anyone. We go outside of the bakery holding hands when dad was walking in. Crap

"Hey sweetie! Hi Finn", my dad says

"Hi dad! We were just eating some of your delicious Cinnamon Buns!", I say a little to brightly.

He raises an eyebrow.

"We?", he says suspiciously, he sees us holding hands, we quickly retract our hands .

"Oh, we are just going for an outing!", I say.

"Ok!", he says cluelessly, good thing he had no idea what love is on a girl's side. He walks into the bakery. I sigh  
Finn and I interlock our hands and walk to the beach, I decide to take off my lipgloss because it doesn't feel right. We sit down together, I rest my head on his shoulder. We stay like this for a few hours. I raise my head.

"What time is it?", I ask him.

"It's 5:00 in the afternoon.", he says.

"Ok, ugh, my feet hurts!", I whine.

"Take off your shoes .", Finn tells me.

"Alright", I say.

We take off our shoes without letting go of our hands and walk towards the water. We stop when the water reaches my calves. We stay here for a hour. The bottom Finn's jeans are wet. The waves are soothing and calming, just like when he strokes my hair.

"My feet still hurt!", I complain.

Finn doesn't say anything, he just scoops me up and carries my home bridal style while carrying our stuff. He occasionally spins me or something. People in town are looking, smiling, smirking and talking at and about us. When we are near home we see Uncle Gale, watching us, wide-eyed, mouth open. Finn immediately put me down and he gives me my flats. We walk together holding hands. When we walk inside, all the adults are staring at us, arms crossed with a stern look. Lilly runs to me hugging my leg. I use the one available hand to embrace her. I let go of Finn's hand and hug Lilly.

"Hey there Flower! How are you!", I say to Lilly.

"Good, where were you, Willow?", she asks  
"Yeah where were you Willow?", my dad asks.

"I went to the beach", I say innocently.

I go upstairs with Lilly, waiting for Finn to be interrogated.

Finn's POV

It fell silent after Willow went upstairs.

"Finn, what really happened?", Uncle Peeta asks.

Willow told me what to say if this question was asked.

"We were supposed to go on a double date, but our dates cancelled so we decided to go to the beach", I say calmly.

Relieved faces come upon the adults and I go upstairs and pop my head in Willow's room.

"Hey", I say.

Willow looks startled, but she realizes its just me.  
"Hey Finn, I want you to know I had a good time today!", she beams.

I smile, nod my head and head to my room. I plop myself on my bed.

I just went on a date with the girl of my dreams- I think to myself. I get changed and head out again to buy the best birthday present for Willow.

Willow's POV

I take off my dress and put on a long-sleeve tunic that is the colour of Finn's eyes and some tights that have the colour of sand. I put my hair in a tight pony-tail and head downstairs for dinner. Even though dinner is not ready yet I decide to help since I'm in such a great mood so I go to the butchers shop for meat with my mom.

"So, how was your date with Finn?", she asks.

I freeze up and look at her wide eyed.

Chapter 8: Secrets

"Oh come on, I know it wasn't a double date!", my mom says.

"Mom, sorry I lied but dad would never except nor would anyone else except you!", I explain, please keep it a secret!",

She smiles and kisses the top of my head. "It's fine dear, so, details! Details!", she says.

"Well, we first went to dad's bakery for breakfast, then we went to the beach for a few all! Oh, and we held hands and he carried me home!", I say.

"AWW! SO CUTE!", my mom beams.

"MOM!",

"Ok, ok, but that's so SWEET!",

"Hmmp!", I cross my arms and scowl.  
I feel someone walking behind us, but he is far away. When I turn around I see Finn, going to a jewellery store. Hmmm, once my mom and I arrive at the the butcher's shop. We order some steak and some turkey given that we live in district 4, we cannot hunt. Once we are done, we head back home. I plop myself on the couch where Maggie and Olivia is watching some Capitol gossip show. They are showing some guy from district 4 carrying a girl from district 12, when I realize, they are showing me and Finn! Crap! I snatch the tv remote and quickly change the channel. Maggie gives me a confused look and Olivia just smirks, Olivia and Rye are just 12 yet they are so smart! I shoot Olivia a look so she would keep her mouth shut. I block the channel and put on extra restrictions to block out everything that has to with gossip. I head to Finn's room where he is on his bed, lying down. I close the door and lock it.

"Finn?", he sits up.

"Yeah Will? What happened?", he looks concerned.

"We are on the news.", I look away. He looks shocked he gets off his bed and walks to me and he cups my chin so I am forced to look in his eyes.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. We just have to keep a low profile", a low profile? We are children of victors, of rebels. How is it even possible to keep a low profile? I'm starting to lose it.

"A low profile? People are on to us Finn. Our parents will find out soon! I-", My eyes go wide and I let this sink in as Finn's lips touch mine. We stay like this until we gasp for breath.

"It's gonna be ok. Alright?", he says in a strong voice. I nod my head and I wrap my arms around his neck and wraps his arms around my waist. We pull in for a kiss when we hear a knock on the door.

"You guys realize we have security cameras in this house, right? Stop lip-locking and come down for dinner.", crap, that was Uncle Gale. Uncle Gale is in charge for home security. He sees everything from this watch thingy that used to be a comunicuff but it has been altered for home security, thanks to Beetee and his genius. Finn and I don't release, we stay like this for around 1-3 minutes before we pull away.

We both head down for dinner where Olivia and Mom are smirking at us while Uncle Gale is glaring at us. Dad and Maggie have suspision playing on thier faces. The only two spots left on the dinner table are in front of each other. Great. One spot is in between Dad and Uncle Gale and the other is between Grandpa Haymitch and Aunt Johanna. Oh no, all four of them would keep us apart. I sit between Dad and Uncle Gale while Finn sits between Aunt Jo and Grandpa Haymitch. Not the best idea but whatever. We have steak and some mushroom sauce with steak fries. I haven't noticed I was this hungry until the smell of food hit me. I gorge myself in the meal and even ask for more fries. Once I'm done the meal I go to my room. I check my phone for any messages or emails. I get a email from Savanah, a friend of mine. It's a link to a gossip site. Oh no. When I click the link, it's not about Finn and I, it's about Maggie and Tarris. Maggie and Tarris?! I read the whole story.

****article*****

The Panem Popular

On July 5th, we caught a sight of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta's daughter, Maggie Odair and Gale Harthwone and Johanna Mason's son, Tarris Rory Harthwone spending time together on the beach of district 4s' victor's village. Holding hands, talking and gazing at each other. Wil this be the new star-crossed lovers or romeo and juliet?

***end of article***

Wow. That is all I can think. Just...wow. I go to Finn's room and show him the article and he seems shocked too.

"Wow...just...wow", He says.

"I know right!",

"Well thats something I get to tease them about.", I say, smirking. Finn also smirks.

"Should we tell them?", I ask.

"Yeah I guess but in a way that tells them that we know.",

"Ok", I say smirking. I wrap my arms around him. I stand on the tip of my toes and give him a kiss, but it doesn't last long because my toes can only last so long and he is like a head taller then me. I release and he just leans in and gives me a kiss.

"Ahem", I see Uncle Gale at the door. We don't release until a minute passed.

"Oh, Uncle Gale, we were just...", what do I say? 'Uncle Gale we were just kissing'? That would be stupid.

"Talking!", I say.

"Yes and talking requires very expressive movement", he say scarcastically.

"Y'know, you are lucky it's just me, Katniss, Haymitch and Olivia who knows this.", He says.

"Grandpa Haymitch?", I say.

"Yes, he also has a security watch.",

"You guys won't tell, right?", I say. Uncle Gale just nods his head.

"But if you break her heart I will bring my bow and Johanna will bring her axe!", He says to Finn. Finn nods his head and Uncle Gale leaves.

Chapter 9

Finn's POV

I go to sleep that night. Later, I wake up to footsteps 3 in the morning. I see Willow, looking like a ghost. I get up and off my bed.

"Couldn't sleep?", I ask. She doesn't say anything. I forgot that Willow sleepwalks or does strange stuff in her sleep. Once she painted the sunset in her sleep and also once she sang in her sleep. I guide her to her room and tuck her in, and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Willow", I say softly.

"Goodnight Finn", she mumbles. I head back to my room and go to bed.

When I wake up, I find my arms wrapped around Willow, she must've sleepwalked to my room. When she wakes up she looks a bit freaked out.

"Huh? Where am I?", she asks.

"Willow, you sleepwalked into my room", I tell her.

"Sorry", she says sheepishly.

"It's fine, really", I say and she smiles.

Willow's POV

When I wake up I realize that I'm Finn's arms. How in the world did I get here? I ask Finn and he said that I sleepwalked here. When I try to get up his arms tighten around me.

"Hey!", I protest but I'm laughing and he starts laughing too. We stay in bed and eventually sleep again for 3 hours, wrapped in each other's warmth. When I wake up I untangle our hands. I get a glimspe of him sleeping. He has one arm that is supposed to be around me and one around his head, he sleeps on his stomache, he looks younger and beautiful in his sleep. I grab some clothes and head into the shower. While I'm putting my favourite shampoo in my hair I start singing this really old love song my parents used to sing when they 'fell in love'.

Finn's POV

When I wake up I find Willow gone. It's around 1 in the afternoon. I slept that late? Oh well, I hear singing.

"The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I  
Kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of  
Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you  
I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently, but  
I really wish you would  
Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you, baby  
Like a fireworks show  
Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
And the sparks fly  
Oh, baby, smile  
And the sparks fly.".

That voice can only belong to one person and one person only.

Willow. I see her coming out of the bathroom with clothes on. I pratically run to her and pick her up and hug her. I spin her like a child and put her down. She starts squealing and screaming and laughing.

"Good morning err afternoon!" I say.

"Good afternoon!", she says back.

"Lets head down for breakfast err lunch I mean brunch", I say. She nods her head and we go downstairs. We see everyone down in the dining room, eating lunch. It's Saturday! Why are they up so earily?

"Good morning! Err afternoon!", Willow beams. We sit down and grab some food. Since it's lunch I pour some soup for Willow and me. I hold her right hand.

"Willow, why are you eating with your left hand?", My Mom asks.

"Yeah, why am I? Finn!", she tries to let go of my hand but I get a tighter grip on her hand. Once I let go on her her hand bounces on the table. She scowls and jabs me in the arm. I just smirk. We finish our soup and head upstairs to my room.

Chapter 10

"Hey, Finn, did you hear about the fair?", Willows asks. I nod my head.

"You wanna go? Friday?", I ask Willow.

"Yeah, sure but lets bring the family so it won't look like a date. I bet Lilly would love the fair. Or just bring a few friends.", she suggests.

"We should go out with two or three friends and bring our family." I say.

"Yeah that would be great!", she beams. I love the way her eyes twinkle.

"Alright. I'll make the annoucement.", I tell her. I first go to my sister and Tarris. They both agreed so all 3 of us go down and tell our family our idea. They all agreed. We invite A friend of Tarris and me. Drew and Willow and Maggie's friend, Savanah. Willow sugested that we head to town with Maggie, Tarris, Savanah and Drew. I put on some jeans and a orange t-shirt with some sneakers while Willow wears a plum coloured crop-top with some white high-waisted shorts with some sneakers. We head out.

Willow's POV

Believe it or not, Maggie and I are born on August. So we share a birthday. Usually people hate sharing birthdays but for me, it's the best thing ever. Doing everything with your best friend! Think about it! It's awesome! We head to a jewlery store. While we're looking around I find an awesome mockingjay set. Small studs and a thin chain with a small mockingjay. Too bad it costs $100, it's not that expensive but the store only accept this new thing called a debit card that has money in it. It had a chip and it charges your account. Unfortunatly I don't own one. Finn's arms wrap around my waist behind me and his head rests on my shoulder.

"Oooh, that looks pretty", Finn says.

"Yeah, it is.", I say. I turn around to face Finn, his arms still around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck, he lifts me up and spins me around like a child, I giggle.

"Excuse me, this is a jewlery store, not a place to display public affection to gross us out!", I would reconize that high pitched voice anywhere. Sydney. Sydney is a girl from the capitol, she bullied and bothered me ever since her stupid foot set on district twelve ground.

"Whatever Sydney!", I snap at her. She sees Finn and starts flirting.

"Don't you wanna introduce me to your friend?", she asks in her annoying voice.

"Yeah, sure! This is Finn Odair, my boyfriend!", I say straight and clear.

"Hi! I'm Sydney, Sydney Jones!", she squeaks. She takes out her hand and Finn gives it two shake and drops it. He wipes his hand on his jeans. I hear Savanah calling my name. I walk over to her.

"What?!", I hiss.

"Woah! Adittude! I just wanted to show you these!", she shows me a mockingjay charm, a bow and arrow charm and a trident charm.

"It's beautiful!", I whisper.

"Yeah it is.", she whispers back.

I go to Maggie who is drooling over a pair of earrings with aqua coloured gems in it. I tell Maggie to go see the charms that Savanah showed me. The reason I told her to go is because I want to try to buy this for Maggie. A guy with green eyes and blonde hair who is working in the shop comes to me.

"Need any help?", he asks.

"Uh, yes, I want to get these earrings but I don't have a debit card, do you except cash?", I ask sweetly.

"Uh, no, sorry.", he says. No, I can't give up. I'm buying this for Maggie.

"Are you sure? Can't you try?", I say as I'm twirling my hair.

"Let me talk with my manager, let's see what I can do.", he says. He go into another room. He comes back and grins.

"My manager approved.", he says. I grin. I pay the money when Finn comes.

"What'cha buy?", he asks.

"Somthin' for Mags", I say.

"Cool!", he says.

"What did you buy?", I ask.

"Just a little something.", he says mischiviously. I scowl at him. He just smirks a puts an arm around my waist. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and my scowl fades.

"See?! No one can resist an Odair charm!", he exlaims and my scowl returns.

"Ok! Fine!", he says, throwing his hand up. I start giggling.

"Aww, aren't you two a cute couple!" Maggies teases as she smirks.

"Just like you and Tarris!", I say in a sing song voice, smirking back.

"How in the world-",

"I saw the news", I say as Finn and I go out.

"Wow, so much for keeping this a secret!", he says. Uh oh, I forgot to keep this a secret!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it's my first fanfiction so any mistakes I make I'm working on. Enjoy!**

* * *

I look at Finn, he has a dissapointed look on his face, I scowl at him. I start yelling at him and shove him, he yells at me back. I walk away when I hear him yell in frustration. I remembered a poem that my Mom recited to my Dad every time he has a flashback.

_One beating heart together,_

_no matter what weather,_

_and even though we fight with flames,_

_we both know why we end these games,_

_it is because we both know that we won't win,_

_and we consider these games a sin,_

_and also sometimes we will have heart aches,_

_it doesn't mean that our heart breaks,_

_and although people and parents try to keep us apart, _

_we are together,_

_we are one beating heart. _

I go to an antique shop and find the same poem framed with a wooden frame that has flowers engraved in the frame. I trace the flowers with my finger. I read the poem and reread it until tears threaten to spill down my face. A familiar hand wipes the tears off my face and takes me outside. I reconize the scent of the ocean, salt and something sweet, something manly. It's Finn. I don't hesitate to go into his arms. He sat arts stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk", he says softly. I nod my head and his arms tighten around me.

"No! It's not ok!", he says, he keeps his voice soft. I release from the hug and look at him sternly.

"Stop blaming yourself, I yelled at you first for no reason. I'm the one who triggered your anger. I'm sorry and now let's forget about it", I say in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry too", he says as he pulls me in for another hug. His hands slide up to my hair. Since I'm so small, I wrap my arms around his waist. I release. I lace my fingers with his.

"Come on, let's go shopping!", I say enthusiastically. I drag him to a fancy clothing store and make him try out a bunch of tuxedos and suits which he looks dashing in. After that he makes me try on a bunch of dresses to get back at me. I find this light grey, strapless, sweetheart dress that goes to my thighs and have ruffles below the waist. It has gems around the waist, creating a belt. I practically squeal when I see it. Finn looks at me like I became a different person. I run to the dressing room and try it on. It's tight above the waist and flows out below the waist. When I show Finn he picks me up and spins me like a child.

"You look beautiful!", he whispers in my ear, his breath tickles my neck. I smile.

"Thanks", I say as he puts me down. When I'm not looking he buys the dress.

"This is for you to wear on your birthday!", he says. I thank him but when he's not looking, I buy a matching grey suit to go with my dress.

"This is for you to wear on my birthday!", I say, mimicking his tone. He grumbles something inaudibe then smiles.

"Ok!", he says,I look up at him. We head to a diner to eat dinner then head home to find everyone there.

"Will! Where were you?!", Savanah said, pratically tackling me into a hug.

"I was shopping for a dress to wear to my birthday when Mr. Pay-behind-your-back here payed for the dress behind my back!", I say, punching Finn's arm, he chuckles.

"Dinner is ready!", dad says.

"Oh! Dad! I just had dinner with Finn!", I say, I cringe, oh God! He's gonna think it's a date! "Btw, it wasn't a date.", I add. My Dad rolls his eyes and grumbles a 'fine'.

"Dad, where is all the adults?", I ask.

"The ladies went with Madge for a 'girls night out' and Gale and Finnick went to watch a movie.", he says. And right on cue, everyone returned home. They are loud like a bunch of teenagers. I go upstairs with my Mom and show her the dress and the suit that Finn and I bought each other. My Mom squeals. A few hours pass by before my Dad comes in.

"Willow, may I talk to you?", my dad asks.

"Yeah, sure.", I say. We go into the hallway.

"I know there is something going on between you and Finn", he says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow fan! Sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy!**

* * *

I freeze up at my Dad, I don't answer, instead, I cross my arms and glare at him.

"Let's go into the study, shall we?", he asks, I nod my head and we go into the study room. It's filled with books and recipts and papers. My Dad sits behind a desk and I sit in front of it.

"Here, take this.", he offers two pieces of what looks like candy, so I take it and eat it. It tastes like nothing. It's when the so called 'candy' goes down my throat when I realize that it's some type of syrup or medication or something and I start to feel different.

"How do you feel Willow?", he asks.

"I feel...happy, relaxed. Thank you for asking.", I say. I'm a bit dizzy and I want to blurt out everything.

"So, Willow, is there something going on between you and Finn?", he asks. I was about to say no but my mouth replies faster than my brain can think.

"Well, yeah! We started being friends a few days ago and we are very happy together!", I say, then I burst into a fit of giggles. He raises his eyebrow.

"Can I go now?", I ask, he nods his head and I think of Finn. When I do, I want to hug him and be with him. I sumble and giggle. I go into the living room and find everyone in it, excluding Dad. I find Finn.

" Finn!", I say. Tackling him into a hug, I stand on the tip of my toes to give him a kiss. Everyone gasps except for the people who know about our relationship, who are smirking, besides Uncle Gale. Finn's cheeks go beet red.

"Uh...Will, you ok? You look a little, uh looney or uh the 'D' word, are you?", he says. I giggle.

"No! My Dad gave me this candy and I ate it! So now I'm in a good mood!", I say.

"Willow, let's go have a chat", he says. We go down into the kitchen, almost falling down. We go outside where it is cool because of the night.

"Did you Dad interrogate you?", he asks. I shake my head, I notice how the air feels nice when I shake my head so I shake it a bit longer.

"He just asked me questions about you and I, I answered them honestly because it's mean to lie and cheat.", I say, swinging my arms back and forth. Finn shoves his hand in his pockets, hooking his thumbs in his belt loops.

"It seems like your Dad drugged you.", he says, sighing. I giggle. Drugged me? Why would my Dad do that? I'm just in a good mood!

"Nope, I'm just in a good mood!", I say. I see the ferris wheel from the fair lit up, my eyes light up.

"Come on!", let's go to the fair!", I say.

"Willow, it's 9:00 at night! It's closed! We can go watch a movie or something.", he says. I start to whine like a little child.

"But I wanna go to the fair!", I say.

"You know what? Let's go to bed!", he says.

"Ok", I say. That's when my mood changes.

"Wait, you think my Dad drugged me?", I ask, raising an eyebrow. Finn nods his head, I yell in anger.

"Oh, good, I thought the gonna be in effect for a couple of hours", he says, I scowl and cross my arms. He leans in to kiss me but then pulls back and looks away. My scowl fades, I put my hand on his arm, which is five times the size of my hand. He looks at me.

"What is it?", I ask softly.

"I don't ever want to repeat this day again, because uh you know the fight, I don't want to hurt you by saying a couple of words and then get mad at you", he says, his eyes look glossy, like he's about to cry or he's keeping back tears.

"It's not ever gonna happen, ok?", he nods his head. We head inside and I shower, brush my teeth and go to bed even though it's a bit early to go to bed.

When I wake up in the morning I find a note on my desk.

-went swimming, come and join me after breakfast

XOXO

Finn

I grab a robe run out of my room to shower. I use a rose scented shampoo and soap. Once I'm done I put on my robe and go to my room. I put on a dark blue swim shirt and matching swim shorts since I'm not the type that would wear bikinis. I wear matching flip-flops and head down for breakfast. I quickly eat a muffin and wait thirty minutes because for some reason, doctors and people say it can give you stomache cramps or something. I head upstairs and grab two beach towels, a book called "Legend", some sunscreen and sunglasses, extra clothes, my phone, my wallet, and some lipbalm, I stuff everything into a beach bag, I head to the beach that is meant for victor's village that is behind my home. I step outside into the hot summer air. I see Finn drying up with his towel. I run to him. He catches me and lifts me off the ground and throws me over his shoulder, he gently puts me in the water. I giggle and shriek, I splash water on Finn. Once I stop splashing, Finn has a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?", he asked. I know what he's talking about, I give him a kiss on the cheek. His expression doesn't look satisfied, I roll my eyes and give him a kiss, when I pull away he smiles.

"Good morning", I say.

"Good morning", he says back. We don't do much talking, we just swim and swim for 2 before our skin gets wrinkly. It's hump day, a term for Wendsday that our ancestors came up with a long time ago. We head back to shore and dry off. Good thing I brought two beach towels. When I look at Finn's stuff, he has 2 foldable beach chairs, a picnic basket, a small sport duffel bag and a towel. Finn finished up drying up and he starts on setting up the chairs. I go into this little shack to get changed. I change into a white dress that go to my knees in the front and my ankles in the back and have thin straps .

I put the lip balm which makes my lips look red. I go back outside to the hot and sweet summer air. Finn comes out of the other shack with a white button down shirt and jeans. The shirt has two or three buttons not buttoned at the top. He smiles at the sight of me. I see the beach chairs set up together, no space between them, beside one chair is the picnic basket.

"Wanna go sit?", he asks, I nod my head, I walk to one of the chairs and sit down in an awkward position where I'm lying down and sitting at the same time. Finn takes out two containers of pasta and two forks. I eat the pasta quickly since it's a small portion. Once we finish our meal we talk about everything thats happening now, my Dad's attempt to interrogate me, Tarris and Maggie together, and other stuff. Once we finish our conversation, we see Tarris and Maggie coming to the beach, Tarris is holding two beach chairs, a sports duffel bag while Maggie is holding a picnic basket and a beach bag. Must've had the same idea as Finn.

"Hey! Your late man!", Finn says, pulling Tarris in a 'man' hug. I hug Maggie. The guys split up with Maggie and I.

"Did you see this double date coming", I ask Maggie.

"Nope", she says.

"K then let's go see what the boys are up to." Maggie nods her head.

"You know whats kinda weird?", I ask.

"What?", Maggie says, looking curious.

"None of us declared that we are couples yet we are on a double date."

"I know but it's a goes without saying thing, you know", I nod my head. It is true. When we are close to the guys who are sitting on the sand, we eavesdrop on their conversation.

"...you know, I'm just not the romantic type. I just need advice.", Tarris says.

"Well, just talk to her, plan special stuff. Surprise her, like I'm doing something for Will.", Finn says.

"What is it?",

"I can't tell you because the girls are eavesdropping on us.", Finn says, he and Tarris whip their heads around to see Maggie and I. Finn smirks and I smirk back.

"Aww, two tough guys talk about love!", Maggie says. I giggle. Finn and Tarris get up, Finn faces me and Tarris faces Maggie.

"We talk about these kind of stuff for you!", Finn says back to Maggie. I wrap my arms around Finn's neck.

"I think it's kinda sweet!", I say. Finn's arms wrap around my waist.

"Thank you", he muttered. We stare at each other like idiots, that is until Maggie pretended to throw up.

"Oh quit it you! You and Tarris would be doing the same!", I say. Maggie smirks and shakes her head.

"Nope, Tarris and I have been dating for a month and still haven't done anything like that!", she says, heat and colour rushes to my cheeks .

"YOU'VE BEEN DATING FOR A WHAT NOW?!", I yell. I stomp over to Maggie, I hug her so tightly that I'm

probably squeezing the life out of her. I let go of the hug and then tears of joy roll down my face.

"Are you ok? You're having quite a mood swing!", Maggie says.

"I'm fine", I say as I wipe the tears off her face. I go to Tarris and look up to him, since he is crazy tall.

"You treat her good, you know I can become crazy to protect my best friend!", I tell him and he nods his head.

The day goes by like a flash. Before I know it, I'm in bed looking at the ceiling, slowly drifting off.


End file.
